mysteriousgirlfriendxfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8: Mysterious Sensation
MYSTERIOUS SENSATION---EPISODE 8 OF THE ANIME ( Manga cross-reference---Chapter 20, "Mysterious Sensation" , Chapter 21, " Mysterious Feeling " , Chapter 22, "Mysterious Response" , & small parts of Chapter 6, "Mysterious Summer Vacation" & Chapter 11, "Mysterious Arousal" of the manga ) Summary On a Sunday morning,Tsubaki awakens from a dream wherein he is invited by Urabe to touch her boobs. He then daydreams about that, until his better judgement tells him that such feelings are not good. He then leaves home to walk out his problems, only to find himself in front of Urabe's apartment building. Soon, Urabe rolls up on her bicycle, and invites him into her place for a cup of coffee. While they are kneeling on the floor and conversing in her bedroom, a powerful thunderstorm sweeps across the sky. When lighting flashes and a thunderclap booms, Urabe stumbles and finds herself on the floor and in Tsubaki's lap. Soon, Urabe offers a drool routine, and Tsubaki confesses that ever since last night's dream, he wants to touch her boobs. Meditatively, Urabe consents, and Tsubaki touches her left breast and can feel her heartbeat. Emboldened, Tsubaki unknowingly begins foreplay, until he sees Urabe crying. Shocked and startled, he then leaves, and walks home, soaked by the rain. The next day at lunch, Urabe does a drool bond with Oka, and Oka learns that Urabe's emotional senses and perceptions have 'changed'. Later, during their daily drool routine, Urabe and Tsubaki 'compare notes' about their emotional experiences in her apartment, and their first encounter with the mild but pleasurable beginnings of preliminary foreplay. Plot One early autumn Sunday ( this would be almost a year into their relationship ), in a room in the cityscape, Tsubaki has a dream where Urabe undoes and removes the neckerchief of her school uniform, and invites him to touch her boobs. Upon awaking, Tsubaki muses about how wonderful that would be, but then feels bad about it, and decides to go out walking to get his mind off of the dream. It doesn't help matters when his sister offers him two meat buns for breakfast, held together so that they look like two boobs. Wandering into a bookstore, Tsubaki absentmindedly picks up a movie magazine, but opens to a page of a big-busted actress wearing a skimpy bikini. Not good ! He then walks out and begins to walk aimlessly around, finally finding himself in front of Urabe's apartment complex, called Green Village Kazamidai. But who should come rolling up on her bicycle at that very moment ? You guessed ! Tsubaki is very surprised to see Urabe, coming back from her shopping at the grocery store. They talk briefly, then Tsubaki begins to walk away, to be stopped by Urabe with an invitation to come inside, and share a cup of coffee. When they reach the tenth floor, a group of heavy storm clouds race across the sky. Once inside, with nobody home, Urabe removes her heavy coat, to reveal she is wearing a tight, clingy black sweater, and a plaid, pleated mini-skirt. Tsubaki is intrigued, thinks about his dream, but tells himself, " Not good ! " He tries to divert his attention by looking and feeling Urabe's bed, but her scent on the bed reinstates his desires. Urabe comes in with two cups of coffee, as the storm clouds are about to begin dumping rain. They engage in 'small talk', but then Tsubaki tries to move close enough to Urabe for a kiss, but is rebuffed. Then Urabe gets up to turn on the lights, but is startled by a thunderclap, and falls into Tsubaki's open arms and lap. Now, he sees a chance to touch her boobs, but is once again rebuffed by Urabe pointing her scissors at his face. Tsubaki confesses that he had a dream about touching her boobs, and Urabe does a drool routine to confirm his feelings. Tears come to his face ( tears of joy ?), and Urabe lays down her scissors on the carpet, and as another thunderclap lights up the sky, she unabashedly consents to be touched. Tsubaki surprisingly protests, but Urabe tells him, it's now or never. He grabs her left breast, and is shocked to feel, not only her boob, but to feel her heartbeat. With that sensation, something 'clicks' in Tsubaki's mind and heart, and he grabs Urabe with both arms and forces her to the ground. Urabe reaches for and grabs her scissors, but when Tsubaki begins to lick her left earlobe, she drops the scissors and begins to groan quietly. When Tsubaki moves on, maneuvering for a kiss, tears form in her eyes and run down her cheeks ( tears of joy ?). This stops Tsubaki dead in his tracks, taking her tears to be tears of sadness and anger. He asks if she is mad, and she tells him that she is not. Nevertheless, Tsubaki slowly takes his leave, and walks home, soaked to the bone in the cold rain. Next day, after Urabe and Oka share lunch together as they always do now, Urabe offers Oka her drool for a dessert (see Chapter 13 of the manga ). Oka is shocked by the hot and violent nature of Urabe's drool, and finds out that Urabe has had an experience that has 'changed her senses'. When asked what it was by Oka, Urabe runs away, across campus to a narrow alleyway, where she confirms that she, indeed, has had her senses altered. That afternoon, before their usual drool routine, Tsubaki apologizes to Urabe for his conduct, and asks for her punishment by means of a slap to the face. She complies, but asks in return for Tusbaki to, once again, touch her left earlobe, confirming for a second time that her senses have changed. Urabe then tastes Tsubaki's drool, by means of a feeling transfer, to also accept punishment for her part in the affair, by her offering her consent to be touched. That out of the way, they do their regular daily drool routine, but with a very hot sensation today, from the fact that they both have experienced the mild but erotic sense of the beginnings of foreplay, for the first time. Commentary and Opinion The thoughts of CuteButLooksLolita This episode is a 'milestone' in the romantic development of the relationship between Urabe and Tsubaki. The 'Mysterious Sensation' that is explored by the couple, and by the reader or viewer, is, in my opinion, the first taste of foreplay. To see how the emotional shift and impact affects both Urabe and Tsubaki seems to confirm that thought. Especially Urabe, when she learns, strictly by chance, that nibbling on her ear brings such a unique reaction to her, something that she has 'never felt before'. Remember, both teens are virgins, so no previous experience can be accessed by either of them to explain or define this new emotional high. How do we know that when Urabe and Tsubaki shed tears while encountering this emotional sensation, that they were tears of joy, and not tears of anger or sadness ? Here is why--- * When Urabe is pushed down to the floor, her first reaction is to grab for and grasp the scissors that she had previously laid on the carpet. She does, indeed, grasp the scissors to be ready to use them as a weapon against Tsubaki, but what does she actually do ? While being licked on the ear, she actually drops the scissors to the floor, and begins low groaning and moaning. Then the tears come to her eyes. That is not a reaction of anger or frustration, that is a reaction of extreme pleasure. Hence, her tears must be tears of joy. A few moments later, when questioned, Urabe states that she is not mad or angry, and has a 'sorry, it's over' look on her face. So what is happening definitely fits the definition of foreplay. ( Manga---Chapter 21, Page 8 / Anime---Episode 8, subtitled timing @ 12:30-13:20 ) * The next day at school lunchtime, after lunch, conversation, and a drool routine with Oka, Urabe checks again about the new sensation she has felt, by doing it to herself. She is behind a tree ( in the manga ), or is in a narrow alleyway between two tall buildings ( in the anime ), and her reaction is not one of pain or disgust, but one of contemplation and seemingly pleasure. ( Manga---Chapter 22, Pages 5 & 6 / Anime---Episode 8, subtitled timing @ 17:24-17:50 ) * Finally, with Urabe, during their daily drool routine, that was initially declined by Tsubaki, Urabe again states that she was not mad or angry the other day. She asks him to grasp and fondle her ear again, with the same reaction of her softly moaning, and tears appearing in her eyes. This is a natural reaction to an instance of foreplay, as they are both finding out. ( Manga---Chapter 22, Pages 15-17 / Anime---Episode 8, subtitled timing @ 19:30-20:12 ) * For Tsubaki, his tears are also tears of joy. When he is given drool that has the sensation of touching Urabe's boobs, his reaction is with tears. Given his dream was of doing just that, and his wishing that that would happen somehow, someway, his tears have to be tears of joy. Those tears are so close to him 'becoming unhinged' and pushing Urabe to the floor, that it confirms unequivocally that his tears provides evidence that his actions, right here and now, is his first experience with foreplay. ( Manga---Chapter 20, Page 25 / Anime---Episode 8, subtitled timing @ 10:47-11:25 ) Category:Episodes